Digimon, Darkness Rising!
by MitzvahRose
Summary: Based off of a currently ongoing Role Play made by myself: Enemies from all seasons have teamed up, and it's up to the brave Digidestined and Tamers to stop them. Travel between worlds, universes, times, and dimensions as you follow this epic tale of a war untold of in the series. The first enemy has appeared and a call for help sent out, who will reply? *Rating may change* HIATUS!
1. The Message

**This is just the intro to my first story based off an roleplay. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and feel free to join in yourselves! The link is at the bottom of this chapter. ;)**

* * *

the RPG: DIGIMON, DARKNESS RISING!

_**It is a little known fact to most humans...**_

_**That we are not the only beings**__** out there.**_

_**Unbeknownst to us, a separate world parallels our own.**_

_**This world is known as...**_

_**The DIGITAL WORLD.**_

_**Its inhabitants are digital creatures, created from our own advancements.**_

_**They are known as...**_

_**DIGIMON.**_

_**But there is not just one.**_

_**Oh, no...**_

_**There are many, many, Earths and Digital Worlds in separate universes. All are similar to our own, yet different.**_

_**The difference could be as large as the continents having re-arranged themselves, to as small as one human with a different eye color than on our planet.**_

_**Did you honestly think you might be part of the only planet with life out there? The only universe? The only **_**humans**_**?**_

_**Ha! A fantasy, to be sure.**_

_**For instance, did you know a young child, your age, is reading this same post-at the same time-scoffing at it, much like you in another world?**_

_**Surprised? You shouldn't be.**_

_**There's even a world where creatures called Pokémon inhabit the world along with humans and yet, there is no Digital World. But that is not where this tale is based.**_

_**Impossible, you say? Nothing is impossible; I learned that the hard way.**_

_**Now, all the evils of our universe along with many others have gathered together...**_

_**Digital or human, they plan on ruling or destroying all worlds...**_

_**And we are the only ones who can stop them.**_

_**We must now ban together in order to stop them and save our worlds.**_

_**Whether you are from another universe; human or digimon, it doesn't matter.**_

_**You can pretend this isn't real...**_

_**You can pretend this is all just a silly little boy's or girl's idea for a prank…**_

_**You can pretend everything is fine, that nothing is happening…**_

_**But it IS real and things ARE happening.**_

_**Everyone and everything is in danger of being wiped out, and we need your help.**_

_**This is Tai Kamiya, calling all Digidestined and Tamers...**_

_**And we need you.**_

_**Now! Are you with me?**_

_**If so, than it's time to...**_

_**DIGITIZE!**_

forum/RPG_Digimon_Darkness_Rising/111954/


	2. An Unforeseen Enemy

_On the outskirts of the Dark Area…._

"Argh… Why won't dey just freakin' leave meh alone?!" A lone figure panted, running from… _something_. Loud, incoherent cackles sounded behind him and the figure groaned, "Dammit, ah thought ah lost 'em!"

He turned continuing to run, wincing as his shoulder moved, "Shit… how'd 'e even jump meh like dat?" The individual muttered, becoming desperate as the giggling increased. Grimacing, he chuckled darkly, "Who woulda thought tha 'unter would become the 'unted…" He turned and yelled back, "COME AND GET MEH YA DAMNED BEASTS!" He stopped, raising his clawed hands, preparing for another attack when he stiffened, spinning around, "Who's dere?!"

Something dropped down in front of him and the figure scowled, stepping back, before smirking and stepping forward again, "Oh, so ya came back fa' some more, _WarGreymon_?" The figure laughed, standing up straight.

WarGreymon scowled, "Demon Lord… you know why I am here. I implore you to change your ways, I do not want to have to destroy you."

The lone figure, now identified as a Demon Lord, smirked, "Ya really think ya could beat meh?" He winced, clutching at his shoulder as some… _data_ drifted away.

WarGreymon sighed regretfully, "Normally, I know, it would be impossible, but with you injured…"

The demon snarled; his claws once more at the ready, "We'll see 'bout dat…"

Instantly, they leapt at one another, blurs in the dark landscape. Ringing echoed throughout the field as they struck at one another, too fast for the eye to follow. Looking almost elegant, majestic, and yet, terrible, terrifying, and gruesome in their deadly dance. Almost as quickly as they leapt at each other, they broke apart.

The demon, fast as lightning, raised a hidden shotgun and fired. The dragon knight (WarGreymon) brought around his shield and deflected it, grunting slightly, pushed back by the sheer force of the blast. Not giving the armored dragon any time to retaliate, the demon rushed at him. The two met, instantly slashing at one another. The dragon jabbed forward with his clawed hand and the demon side-stepped, following up with a roundhouse kick. His opponent quickly caught the foot as it came towards him with a grunt. He tossed the biker into the air, rising up with him. He raised his arms over his head, power sparking between them, shouting in a clear, strong voice the following attack: "**TERRA FORCE!**" An enormous fireball was shot at the dark figure. There was a loud explosion in the sky and then… nothing.

The dragon being fell back to the ground and waited a moment. Apparently believing he had finished the job, he slowly began to look away, when he suddenly tensed. What was visible of his eyes widened as he looked up. Suddenly, a roar of an engine sounded. A flash of light appeared above the dragon-man and began to grow as it hurtled downwards towards him. The dragon dove to the side at the last second as a dust cloud billowed up where he had been standing a mere second ago. He got to his feet once more and shifted into a fighting stance, warily eyeing the haze. Another rumble as the suggested engine purred, a blast of grey, white smoke shot out from the cloud, and the dark Lord leapt out, only this time he was riding an evil looking motorcycle.

The dragon snarled, "That should have killed you!"

The demon smirked, responding with, "Sorry ta disappoint ya, bub."

At that, he revved the engine and drove straight at him. His adversary sprinted to the side in order to avoid him, but the bike just came back around. They repeated this process a few times until the motorcycle finally hit its mark—just glancing the side of the armored digimon, but it was enough. That one blow sent him tumbling to the ground. He quickly got to his feet, though with some difficulty.

Snickering, the biker began to literally drive circles around him, going faster and faster and faster. The dragon tried to follow this, recoiling as the other digimon shot at him, bullets pinging off his armor every few seconds. He started to pick up even more speed, so much so, that he began to look as though he was blurring in and out of existence. And then, he wasn't there anymore. The bike kept driving, but the rider was gone! The dragon seemed mildly worried too, and then, he appeared to give up, just closing his eyes and standing there. Instantly, the rider appeared out of nowhere and hurtled towards the idle standing creature, the dragon's eyes shooting open at the same time. He took the blows thrown at him, then clubbed his attacker in the head with his metal-clad arm, sending him sprawling. The dragon bent down, grimacing, and grabbed his opponent by the tail and threw him into a boulder, making a large crack. Yet again, he began to spark with raw power, "**GREAT TORNADO!**" The attack smashed into the demon, breaking right through the rock he crashed into, causing an enormous, showy, explosion.

The biker shakily got to his feet, coughing at the debris in the air. He began firing at the digimon that was coolly walking up to him. _Ping, ping, ping!_ Nothing. They seemed to be doing absolutely no damage to him whatsoever._ Ping, ping… click, click, click._ The biker's eyes widened in fury as he dropped the gun, scowling. The dragon-like being continued to walk towards him, unfazed.

"Ugh, how did ya…?"

One could almost hear the smirk the dragon's voice, "Have you forgotten? You used that trick on me before."

"Yah, well ya're so dumb ah figured it would work again!"

"Well, don't 'figure' such things next time." He stopped right in front of him, raising his arm. His eyes darkened, "If there _is_ a next time."

The biker suddenly sprang to his feet, ducked down, and swung his leg around, causing the dragon to jump up on instinct. The demonic biker sprinted beneath him, jumping up into the air on the other side. His opponent swiftly turned around, but not swiftly enough, as the dark rider did I flip in mid-air, clubbing the challenger right in the face with his spiked boot, back flipping off of him, landing neatly on his feet. The dragon stumbled backwards as his foe rushed towards him once more. His claws began to glow in an unnatural purple light as he slashed at the knight, "**DARKNESS CLAW!**" The dragon cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Chuckling darkly, the biker casually strolled up to him. He stopped, winced, and grabbed the shoulder from before as a particularly large chunk of data drifted off of him.

The dragon looked up, seeing his chance, "I am not beaten yet!" He leapt to his feet and charged, "**MEGA CLAW!**"

The dragon transformed into what looked like a mini, orange dinosaur, his back to his opponent. He turned around, knowing he had won with that last attack. He was proven correct as his adversary let out a loud groan, falling to his knees. A new individual walked up behind the recently transformed dinosaur.

"Good job. Are you okay, Agumon?"

"I'm fine," The dinosaur smiled.

The figure sighed, "What a relief. That was a tough battle." He looked at the biker, still lying unmoving on the floor. "I hate to have done this, but we had no other choice."

"Agreed, I just wish it had never come to this." The dinosaur told the figure.

The figure looked down, "We should put him out of his misery."

"Right, Tai."

The figure, now revealed to be none other than Tai Kamiya himself walked up to the defeated digimon, his partner next to him. "Beelzemon, do you have anything to say for yourself? You can still join us, you know. I don't want to have to hurt you anymore, and neither does Agumon."

The creature now identified as Beelzemon the Demon Lord stared coldly back at him. The insane giggling sounded again, closer than before and Beelzemon grimaced, "Do it already…"

Tai looked away. Agumon, getting the message, took a deep breath, hesitated, than belched a fireball at Beelzemon, finishing him off. His data drifted up into the sky. A tear rolled down Tai's face and he quickly wiped it away. "Agumon, let's go, the others are probably worried about us." Agumon nodded following his partner as he walked away, vanishing in a bright light. They didn't notice Beelzemon's data had not dispersed, heading for Primary Village as it normally would have. No, it had instead clumped up into a little ball and disappeared.

_Nearby…_

A sigh followed by a swishing noise sounding like sloshing, sticky fluid against glass.

After a few moments, "My Lord… what is the matter?" a feminine voice spoke up.

Another sigh, "I wish it hadn't come to this…" a charming voice replied.

"…We all know it was necessary…."

"Yes, but…" He sighed, "I yearn for it to be brief. We must do this… it is for his own good," He seemed to be trying to convince himself.

"Oh… it's going to be okay. Just relax… that is what I am here for after all."

He chuckled, "Of course my dear."

* * *

**This is Rose here! :D At the end of each chapter (that needs it) I will put who played which new character that has entered and anything else I feel I should add. So, for this one, I play Tai Kamiya, Agumon and his digivolutions, Beelzemon, and the 'feminine voice'. The only character not played by me, as of yet, is our first, mystery enemy. He's played by none other than, drum roll please! ..._twilightnite13_~!**


	3. Goodbyes

**Back with Tai and the other Destined! And this time, they talk! ~Le gasp! XD**

**Tai: -.- Just get on with the story already, would ya?**

**Me: Yeash, someone's grumpy.**

**Shi: *Pouts* Oh come on Tai, be nice. What would Ai say?**

**Tai: …She wouldn't care.**

**Shi: *Sweatdrops***

**Me: *Coughs loudly* _ANYWAYS_, on with the story! =D**

* * *

As Tai clicked the send button, Izzy's laptop transferred his message, cry, or rather,_ plead_ for help to Gennai.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The bearer of courage questioned, looking back.

With a chuckle, his longtime friend replied, "Positive. Gennai has never led us wrong."

The Kamiya exhaled, putting his arms behind his head, leaning back. "Good, we need all the help we can get."

"Heh, Tai, since when are you so cautious?" A new voice mocked, speaking up.

Tai frowned, lowering his arms and turning towards the speaker, "Since the fate of all universes was at stake, Matt." His voice sounded, and was, deadly serious, his tone of voice radically darkening to match his mood, "I'm not planning on having my world or any other fall."

Grim, the 'stranger' now known as Matt responded tightly, "You don't have to get mad at me Tai. I know; which is why I'm asking. You shouldn't let this get to you—worrying won't help anyone."

Tai turned in his spinning chair to look at his rival, and at the same time, closest friend. He was leaning casually against the wall, hands stuck in his pockets and leg bent backwards so his foot was pressed up against the surface. He wore a dark brown shirt with a closed, black jacket over top. A single, darker stripe ran through the jacket so it wasn't all bland. Black jeans and light brown shoes completed the look, allowing his blonde, almost golden hair to pop out dramatically. This, of course, was a stark contrast to Tai's tacky, brown overcoat, which appeared to be about three sizes too big on him. To make it worse, he was wearing a large fedora, attempting to cover up his wild hair, if you wanted to put it lightly. Thinking it fit the occasion, he sported a new pair of goggles which hung around his neck, and they looked an awful lot like the ones he gave to Davis. They weren't, of course, but still.

"Matt…" Recently, it was as if the sad teen had just learned to smile, but was now back to frowning. Tai continued, "…I can't relax until I know my sister, family, friends, and everyone else are safe," His voice raised in volume and his fists clenched, "I can't help being worried Matt! If what Gennai said is true... how can I relax? How can _you_ relax?"

Matt narrowed his eyes, standing up. He didn't respond, seeing where this was heading.

Izzy sensed the tension and quickly followed suite, standing up from his chair, hands held up and out, "Now calm down guys, there's no need to fight," He lowered his arms, "Besides, Tai, Gennai replied. It's time."

That simple sentence seemed to jar him back to reality and he nodded, calming down. Matt, in turn, relaxed.

Turning away, the oddly dressed boy spoke once more, "Matt," Matt looked up, grunting to show he heard. "…Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Keep Kari and the others safe, got it?"

Matt simply nodded, giving a reassuring grin. Tai nodded back, head still turned. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders; and having already said goodbye to everyone, aside from Sora, he was ready to go.

Izzy tapped a button, closing an email, likely from Gennai. He picked up his laptop and turned to the computer next to him, bringing up a familiar port. He stepped aside so Tai could come forward. Tai raised his digivice, gripping it tightly, "Digiport, OPEN!" To everyone's astonishment, the computer seemed to hear him, sensing the distress in his voice, and a portal was opened. Tai sighed in relief, "Step one, done."

Izzy grinned, "Prodigious!"

Matt smirked, "Not bad."

Izzy nodded, "Well put." He tapped on his laptop some more, redirecting where it would end up, "There, the portal is set." He looked up, "Now, if my calculations are correct, which they should be, that gateway will pass right through the digital world and our dimension entirely. Agumon will join you shortly, going through a similar process. According to the coordinates Gennai gave me, you will be arriving in a park near their Shinjuku, Japan." He took a deep breath, "As you know, I will be joining you soon enough, but once you step through, there maybe no coming back for some time. I warn you, it may sting a little, but do not worry that is simply your body adjusting to the new dimension. So, are you ready?"

Tai gave his classic grin, "Ready? When am I not?" He laughed.

Izzy chuckled, "Very well. Proceed when ready. Oh, and, stay safe. I shall inform Gennai to send Agumon."

Matt walked up to Tai, placing a hand on his shoulder and causing his colleague to turn. "I'll tell everybody you left."

"Thanks Matt," Tai smiled genuinely. He hesitated, "And… Sora?"

Matt looked down, "She didn't ask about you, but I'll tell her too." Tai nodded, jaw set. Matt tried to brighten the mood, stepping back, "She'll get over it. Now, do _me_ a favor and be sure to kick some demon butt!"

Tai laughed, not one to be kept down, "You know it!" He gave a thumbs up, took a deep breath, and stepped through.

* * *

**Short, but I thought it was a good chapter. I'll be sure to make the next one longer to compensate, so sorry guys. Still, I hope you guys liked it, and be sure to leave a review!**

**As for characters, Matt is still pretty well free, as his owner hasn't played much. Izzy, however, is played by good ol' _Digital-Monster-Master_, so thanks Digi! :D**


	4. Meeting the Gang - part 1

There was a loud roar as a Kuwagamon, a giant red bug with terrifying pincers, suddenly crashed through several cars before taking off into the air again. "QUIT MOVING AROUND, DARNIT!" A ginger, cat-like Digimon yelled with her claws stuck in Kuwagamon's back.

Watching the whole thing with a sigh was a young man with black, blonde tipped hair and blue eyes hidden beneath a pair of goggles. One of his hands emerged from the pocket of his bright red jacket, moving towards his waist line. "I told her not to aggravate it...Ah well... Pussy Cat, I'm giving you a little extra oomph!" He called out, pulling the red and black D-Arc from off his belt, along with a card, before swiping it through. It started glowing in a deep, royal blue as soon as it passed the orange rim of his device.

"_Card Slash! Agumon!_"

There was a flash of orange a second before flames gathered up in the feline's mouth.

"**Baby Flame!**" She yelled, launching a fireball pointblank into Kuwagamon's neck, sending the gargantuan insect crashing down as the flames spread.

A few feet away, Takato, another young, yet seasoned Tamer, glanced at the man in front of him, "You sure you got this, Trace?"

"We could always back you up, you know." A normally quiet girl smiled shyly.

An imp-like creature humped, inserting with a slight, Brooklyn accent that was already beginning to fade, "Yah, don't wanna hog 'im all to yourself!"

"Wow! That was amazing!" "I wish I was as strong as you and Lixi..." "Me too!" A pair of apparently twins, cheered, causing the imp to sweat drop.

"Guys, you're not supposed ta compliment him!"

"Why not, Impmon?" They asked obliviously as the imp anime-fell.

The girl from before smiled again, giggling as she watched the trio. She turned back, observing the battle with interest. Her name was Shiaru and she was around 15 years old with sparkling eyes and light brown, ruffled hair reaching to just past her shoulders. Her hands were clasped behind her back, a little as though she were nervous or shy over something. One moved to brush her bangs behind her ear pointlessly as the clump just slid back into place immediately afterwards, grazing her eyelashes. Her hand automatically went behind her back again, realizing it was futile. As she moved her arm, the subtle pink sleeve from her shirt slipped a little, revealing some scars still in the process of healing. She quickly adjusted it so the obvious marks on her light skin wouldn't show.

Trace remained calm, not immediately responding to the group, "Wait for it..." There was a sudden burst of data and the cat digimon walked out, a little scratched up, but alright. "And there we go."

Rika, another Tamer snorted, "Show off."

Henry (aka Braniac) raised an eyebrow, "And you aren't?"

Takato laughed at the two of them, while Shiaru giggled, saying, "You guys will never change, will you?"

Impmon grinned, back on his feet, having already recovered, "Nope!"

Shiaru and her partner, a Wizardmon around the same height as her, laughed at that. Then she smiled brightly, "Good job, Trace." He nodded in response, smiling back. He scratched his partner, Liximon, behind her ears and was rewarded with a faint purring.

"Takatomon..." Guess who interrupted. "I'm hungry; can we go get some Guilmon bread now?"

"I told you I'm not a Mon and-! Ah, I give up, sure buddy—as soon as we get home."

"Yay~! Guilmon bread, bread shaped like my head!" He sang, dancing around childishly.

We all laughed at that while Impmon snorted, muttering, "Pineapplehead... You sure haven't changed."

Liximon abruptly looked up. "Let's head home too, I'm hungry." She grouchily crossed her arms.

"You're always hungry, Pussy Cat..." Trace chuckled as he picked up Liximon and his skateboard. "See you guys," he added, referring to the others with a lazy wave as he turned to leave. The group waved goodbye back.

"I should probably be getting home soon," Henry added as soon as he had left.

"Me too, mom's probably not back from her photo shoot, but might as well. Wanna get there before she comes back with more dresses," Rika agreed, scowling.

Shiaru blinked her golden eyes, commenting softly. "I thought she was getting better at that..."

Rika sighed with a roll of her eyes. "She is, but you know her…"

A dog-bunny creature on Henry's shoulders smirked, "Yah, remember the teddy bear dress? That was hilarious!"

The small, green Rookie earned a smack and scolding, "Terriermon!"

"What?!"

Rika actually growled, then sneered, "Oh, and what about Pwincess Pwetty Pants?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" We cracked up, Terriermon threatening to strangle Rika while his partner held him back. Renamon, the most serious among us, and Rika's partner, even managed to smile, mostly directed towards her lightly laughing companion.

After a few minutes passed, Takato spoke up, ignoring Terriermon's consistent grumbling and Impmon's snickers, "Well, I owe Guilmon some bread. See ya guys later!" He jogged off with Guilmon in hot pursuit.

Shiaru smiled, turning to the others, "Tomorrow, at the park?"

"'Course." Her two friends walked off towards their separate houses, Renamon holding a still fuming Terriermon. This made the only ones left Shiaru, Wizardmon, Impmon, and the twins.

"_Impmoooon_, do we _have_ to go? Can't we just stay a little longer?" "_Pleeeeeeeeaaaassseee?_?" I stand corrected.

He sighed, holding out his gloved hands, "Sorry Teredalets, but your parents are gonna be worried, and I don't wanna be the center of their wrath."

The twins pouted, "Okay..." They smiled broadly, contrasting to a few seconds ago. They looked over to the girl in the pink shirt who wasn't much taller than themselves, calling her by her nickname, "By Shi!"

Shiaru laughed her trademark giggle as the three walked off, "Bye guys… see you tomorrow!" She turned to her partner, still smiling, "Ready to go home?"

He nodded, eyes twinkling with mirth from under his broad brimmed steeple hat "Shall I fly us, or do you wish to walk this time?"

"I feel like walking, if you don't mind." She answered with a smile.

He shrugged, his eyes returning the smile, "I'll be watching."

"I know." Shiaru responded as he disappeared.

She sighed and began the long trek back home.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Sir, we have detected another emergence."

_Click_, "How big is it?"

"Not very…" Some tapping is heard, "Actually, it's one of the smallest we've seen yet."

A chuckle and more _clicking_, "Let the kids have a break; they've done enough for today."

"Very well Sir, but you should know…"

_Clack_, "Yes?"

"The data signature coming from it is unusual, almost as though it isn't really data. It resembles the signature we received upon the Tamers return from the Digital World."

A pause, "Monitor it, tell me what happens to it and if the area becomes hostile, but do _not_ alert the children." You could almost hear the smile in the man's voice, "I want them to get some rest."

"Yes Sir."

"Very well Sir."

* * *

_**Meanwhile (again)...**_

_At the emergence point_

"Agumon, are you there?"

"Yes, Tai, I'm right here."

"Good, then it sounds like Izzy's plan worked. Now, it's time to find the Tamers."

* * *

"Wizardmon," Shiaru called out calmly, a few minutes after getting a call from her parents. In actuality, it was just her step-mom who called, but that didn't matter to her.

"Yes Shiaru?" He materialized next to her.

Shiaru tilted her head, "I told you to call me Shi!" He gave an apologizing nod, "Well, mom wants me to be home in a few minutes, so... wanna race?"

Wizardmon grinned, "You're on!" The two of them sprinted the rest of the way home, laughing the whole time. Unbeknownst to either of them, Shi's D-Arc was beeping ominously the whole way back.

* * *

"Tai, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Sure, I'm sure! Besides, how hard can it be to find a couple of kids with digimon?"

"I don't know, but you do realize we've been walking in circles, right?"

"Uh, yah, come on."

"*Sigh* Coming!"

* * *

**I feel I have dissapointed you! With such a short chapter... and it's not even that good!**

**Well, Trace and Liximon _were _played and owned by _TheCaitSith_, so, give him a round of applause! :D**

***All my chars clap***

**Just so you know, this guy was the one who gave me the idea to MAKE the dang RP, so I think he deserves some thanks. =3**

**By the way, I'm posting two chapters today, so don't fret! 'Till next time! ^^**


	5. Digramon

Squirrel-like body. Mostly brown, but has a white face, pink nose, green eyes, and two red stripes on its cheeks. Its ears are flat on the side, and the points of them are red. Its left paw is red with three digits, while its right paw is silver with five digits. Its tail has a red stripe on it, and the tip is a drill. It has three toes.

**Digramon.**

"That is who we are sending?" A voice spoke up, "I am sorry my Lord, but are you sure it is the wisest idea?"

"Calm yourself Barbamon. She worked for him and I believe would be a fine choice."

Barbamon frowned, his nose no longer buried in his work, "My Lord, the odds of her completing her task to the utmost efficiency are slim. Why not send Lilith?"

_Sloshing_.

"…No. She is required here. It is his fault we came to this." A pause, "He should be remade by now, correct?"

"Of course!" Barbamon sounded appalled, "It was my idea! The code was exact!"

"No problems?"

"None!"

"Good. My apologies, Barbamon. We cannot have another of _him_ and it is crucial to make sure."

"I understand. I still believe it was a mistake."

"Nonsense, he was, _is_ an excellent pupil! He simply requires a time out."

"If you say so."

"I do. Now, bring her in, as well as your comrades."

Barbamon bowed, leaving.

* * *

'_Oh, oh! What could he want? I haven't done anything!'_ A petite creature thought to itself, desperate. Dracmon were on both sides of her and she gulped, knowing there was no escape.

Insane cackling was the only response she received.

She whimpered, "What…what does he want?"

Again, no response except for that sadistic grin.

She thought of her master and shivered, _'He's not going to do that to me…. Right?'_ She wasn't so sure.

They came to a large entryway, double doors blocking their path.

"_Master…_" One of her captors hissed, finally speaking.

The captured digimon shivered at the sound of his… _its_ voice. It didn't sound like any digimon she knew. No ring of self-consciousness, only gravelly obedience. Bestial. Yes, that was the best word to describe it.

The doors shuddered, groaning as the creaked open. A long, dimly lit hallway was revealed behind and one of the Dracmon pushed her. She stumbled forward, resulting in quite chuckling. Composing herself, yet unable to hide the fact she was shaking like a leaf, she walked forward.

_**Click!**_

The sound reverberated throughout the room and the small digimon turned her head to see the Dracmon scrambling away, one having flicked a switch.

Gulping, the young one turned her head again as exactly seven lights turned on, zigzagging as they switched back and forth from each side of the walkway. Seven seats were revealed, silhouettes on each aside from two.

The digimon padded forward, looking straight ahead to avoid the gazes of the occupants of the chairs. She didn't need to see anyways. She already knew who was there.

The first she passed, on her left, was a slim outline of a humanoid creature. Dull tapping. _Tck, tck tck, tck, shck…._ This sounded from the right of it, the figure's arm moving. A glowing, green symbol was engraved on the ground before it. A symbol like this was on each of the thrones.

The second, on her right, was the first one empty. She was the most familiar with this one and could swear she heard the familiar bored tapping coming from it as she always did. The yellow symbol before this one was dulled and the small one's ears drooped.

The third, again to her left, was another humanoid figure, slouching slightly due to old age. Eyes twinkled from the light, one of the only things she could clearly distinguish from the being. The eyes were dark; the twinkling not mirth, but curiosity, examining her every move, deciding whether or not to take claim. Noticing, the small one lifted her head in pride. She thought she noticed a smile as she passed the purple symbol.

The fourth, on her right again, was nothing much to see currently. Curled up in a little ball in the middle of the chair, snoring could be heard from it. The young one couldn't hold back her smirk, the dark blue light reflecting off her teeth. It started ringing and she gasped, scrambling past.

The fifth, left, was a blob of a shadow. The vague outline of a, at least at one time, humanoid figure was there, but long changed into that of a beast's. A growl was directed at her and she realized she was staring. She hurried along past the orange light.

The sixth, to her right, _'One more…'_ This was the only one that lacked a throne, instead replaced by a large body of light blue, oddly threatening water disturbed only by the swishing of two, long tails. Did someone just say Alfred? She banished the thought and moved on.

The seventh, and final, was dark, the red light feeble. It had been like this for as long as the young one could remember and paid no heed as she walked on to the end of the hall.

She finally stopped before a final throne, this one not lit. A deep, appealing voice greeted her,

"Welcome, Digramon. A pleasure to have you here among us."

The young digimon, Digramon, shakily nodded, "Th-thank you, my Lord…" She bowed as instructed whenever in his presence.

He waved for her to stand and she did. "Come forward."

Digramon hesitantly stepped forward, jumping when she was met with ominous growling. He scolded the creature beside him, a quivering Sangloupmon, who subsequently bowed its head in shame. Digramon smirked, sticking her tongue out at the vampire who glared in return, a deep rumbling emerging from its throat.

He coughed and Digramon instantly stiffened, "Y-yes my Lord?" Oh how she hated calling him that, and not her real lord, but she was never going to voice her thoughts.

The man, she assumed it was, considering his appearance, stood, bending down to her level, "You do recall you're Lord, correct?" She nodded. "Good. It appears your assistance is required in returning him to his home."

She blinked, slowly grinning in realization. This time, her voice was clear, devious, but clear, "Where is he? And can I destroy?"

He chuckled, "Not too much damage, I should hope. These people deserve a chance as much as us." She pouted, and he continued, "But yes. As for where? Why, the Tamers universe."

* * *

**Well, that's the promised fifth chapter. Some background information for you! And, the introduction to a new char. ;)**

**Digramon is owned by _Cyber Orteck_, who I sincerly hope is planning on returning next season! Barbamon (I hope I protrayed him correctly) is played by_ DeviSatos_! I wont be saying the silhouettes yet, 'cause that would be spoiling it. But before I forget again, I neglected to add who plays each character from last chapter.**

**Shi and Wizardmon, along with Impmon and the twins, are my chars. Takato was soon claimed by_ GuardianFighter_, and Rika and Henry are both claimed by_ TazFlan93_. Yamaki, oh don't pretend to not know who I'm talking about, is taken by _twilightnite13 _again. And that's everybody!**

**So, uh, couple questions! To people from the RP, am I playing your chars correctly? If not, please tell me and I shall adjust future chapters.**

**To anyone who's NOT in the RP, or honestly has no clue, who do you think the main bad guy, 'he', is? Just curious, so I know how to better portay him. :3**

**Did anyone catch the Batman joke? Hehe, coldn't resist~**

**Oh, and I appologize for the constantly short chapters... I promise to try and make them longer. Every attempt I take is reversed. Guess it's because these are just background chapters, lol. You know, to clarrify things.**

**And, uh, I think that's it. I'll be posting that promised chapter soon, 'cause I failed last time. But, not immediatly. Having some writers block. -.- Anyways, enjoy! :D**


	6. Meeting the Gang - part 2

**Okay, this chapter's kinda slow, but I hope you don't mind. Anyways, enjoy~! :D**

* * *

Wizardmon and Shiaru stopped in front of her house, Shi panting while Wizardmon looked fine.

"No... Fair..." She wheezed, "You can't... fly!"

He laughed, picking her up and flying to the front door. "You never said that." She tiredly rolled her golden brown eyes, sharply contrasting his emerald green ones, opening the door once he had set her down.

He, Wizardmon, was a slim, humanoid digimon. He wears a patch coat, skin tight outfit with various stiches, wrinkles, and fasteners strewn across the red and yellow cloth. A multitude of the common zippers were shaped to appear as mouths, a couple open, revealing ominous voids where his legs should have been. Most had half-moon key chains attached to the zip. A small red jacket, barely connected with black strings, covered his upper chest, likely for pointless decoration.

He straightened, royal blue cape splayed out behind him, odd, pale markings clear against the dark fabric. They were obviously from another language entirely. The cape came around, acting more as a cloak. A white, skull brooch held the cloak together, covering his mouth from sight. His appropriate wizard's hat, which he straightened absently to better cover his dirty blonde hair, neatly tucked into a pony tail, was of the same color as the cloak; an old wood shaded band happened to be wrapped around it, attached with a spooky skull, red dots peering from the black holes known as eyes. Due to the skulls and other features, the Data type was regretfully often mistaken for a Virus despite his kind and respectful attitude.

His eyes smiled as the owner's partner darted upstairs, yelling a quick hello to her mother. With one step and push from his scraggy brown boots, yellow moons clanking, he leapt after her. Taking the express route, he shot straight upwards, appearing behind the small, indoor balcony just as she walked past. Gripping the wood with a similarly colored glove, he vaulted over, somehow keeping hold of his broken sun staff, following Shiaru into her room.

* * *

_Back with Tai and his partner…_

"Hey, Tai, I think that sign says 'Shinjuku District'. Isn't that where Izzy said to go?" Our friendly, orange dino blurted, pointing at the said sign. The duo had been walking around aimlessly for the past half hour and Tai was becoming impatient.

Tai raised his fedora to see better, "*Sigh* No, Agumon, that says *****_Takadanobaba_. Funny, 'cause I never heard of the place." He looked around and frowned, "Let's go, we can't be that far now." Agumon nodded, the two jogging off. Almost immediately afterwards, they bumped into a petite young lady. Green eyes wide, a flash of pink and blue, a yelp from Agumon, and the three were sprawled out on the concrete, the boys comically moaning. Needless to say, the girl had not expected this, landing impeccably on her backside.

"Oh!"

Once he recovered, Tai quickly jumped to his feet and gulped, "S-sorry ma'am! Are you alright?" He held out his hand, not realizing his fedora had fallen off.

The girl, wincing as her rear end stung, blushed, staring up at him, "Um…."

"Err… uh, Tai?" Agumon hissed, pulling on his friend's coat, "Tai…!"

"Not now!" The Destined muttered back, helping the girl to her feet.

As soon as they were all on their feet, Tai rubbed the back of his head, laughing, "Uh, sorry about that. Guess I should watch where I'm going…" He chuckled, lowering his arm.

She spoke up, "No, it was my fault too… um, do I know you?" She looked Tai up and down, honestly thinking she recognized him.

Tai stiffened, than coughed, waving his hands, "No, no, I've never been here before! In fact, I just arrived a few hours ago." _'At least that was true…'_

"Tai….!" Tai jumped, glancing back at his partner who discreetly handed the high school student his hat. Tai sweatdropped, jamming it on his head, turning to face the girl again, said girl blinking curiously.

The mystery girl tilted her head, pursing her lips, "…If you say so." She recognized his face, but couldn't place it, not even with the name. With an inward shrug, she smiled, "You seem to be in a hurry, is there any way I could help you?"

Tai hesitated, and then nodded, "Yes, please. My friend and I are looking for this place called…"

"Shinjuku District!" Agumon piped up, earning a glare from Tai.

Placing a hand to her chin, the girl smiled, "Oh, the place where the Tamers live! Let me guess, you're a tourist?"

Tai blinked owlishly for a few seconds, than furiously nodded, "Y-yah! Tourist, right! Hahaha!" Agumon facepalmed.

The girl blinked, "Uh, well it's, um, actually back where you two came from I think. You came down from that way, right?" She pointed in the direction they had just came from, earning dual nods. She smiled, "Oh, I see, you just went the wrong way. Back track to that sign, the one that says Takadanobaba…" She took a moment to enunciate the word, "…And take a right turn. Just go south from there."

Tai bowed, kicking Agumon who quickly followed his lead, "Thank you ma'am."

"It was no problem, now go on; you're obviously in a hurry!" Laughing, she waved them off as they bolted down the street again.

A young man opened the door, peering out from the store the lady was standing in front of, "Hm, Sabrina, I heard you talking to someone. Who was it?"

Sabrina smiled, "Oh, just a tourist in need of directions."

The man nodded, walking outside. After a moment, he realized Sabrina was staring past him. He turned to see one of the two from earlier—Agumon—had tripped and his companion was already some distance away.

Whining, "TAAAIII! Wait up!" The small boy pushed himself up, running after Tai. That's not what they were staring at, though. What they were staring at, was the orange, stub of a tail sticking out from under the "boy's" coat.

"…Sabrina?"

"Yes Kai?"

"Who was that?"

"…I think that was Tai Kamiya."

"From the T.V. show?"

"Yup."

* * *

_With Trace..._

Trace, on his way home, stopped next to a bench to catch his breath and enjoy the calm dusk. Picking up his skateboard with one hand and setting down his cat-like partner with the other, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "Don't you just love the cool night air, Liximon?"

Liximon let out a humph, crossing her arms, "I don't care about the air, Trace, I wanna go home to get some food!"

He sighed, chuckling, "Alright, alright, just give me a second."

He had been about to sit down when Liximon stiffened, fur on end. On cue, a loud beeping came from his once again active device and he stood. Frowning, the young man adjusted his goggles and set his board down. Hearing his partner's irritated and impatient shuffling, he smirked, "Lead the way, Pussy Cat."

* * *

Shiaru, her mother, and Wizardmon were sitting at the dinner table, the only one not eating being Wiz. They were chatting pleasantly over their *****gohan, finished miso soup set to the side and *****tsukemono eaten. Of course, this wasn't the full meal, as they were waiting for Shi's father, and with some luck, her sister as well.

Abruptly, Shi's digivice erupted in beeping and her mother's expression saddened, "…Another emergence?" This had been the first dinner they had truly enjoyed together in a long time and she had been hoping to make it last.

Shi took off her digivice and sighed, nodding. Seeing her expression, her partner stood. "Stay here Shi, I'll take care of it."

"But Wizz-"

"No buts," He smiled behind his shawl, "I'll go, you enjoy your dinner." He picked up his staff which had been leaning against the table (he found it impolite to have weapons at the table, naturally) "I was not eating anyways."

Shi hesitated, then smiled, "Alright, thanks Wizzie."

He chuckled, "My pleasure. I shall return shortly." Opening the nearest window, the wizard disappeared into the night.

Shi's mother stood up, closing the window. After a moment, "You are such a lucky girl, Shi."

"Hm?" Shiaru looked up, having returned to her food.

Her mother turned, smiling, "Not everyone gets partners like you do. Sometimes… even I envy you," She smirked faintly and the girl giggled as her mother sat back down.

"Well, I have Wizzie to thank. Without him, I wouldn't have as many friends as I do…"

She sighed and the woman looked saddened by this, "…Oh, Shi.…"

* * *

**Ugh, I hope it didn't seem all to choppy to you, cause I thought it was. Please R & R to tell me how I did, but first, explaining who the new chars are:**

**In all technicality, Sabrina—the girl—and Kai—the boy—are played, or were played, by _Kitefire_, only I'm not sure if I'm allowed to use them, so they likely won't have any other appearances after this, or at least, not for a while. Terribly sorry if you disapprove of me using your characters _Kitefire_, but I needed someone for Tai to talk to, showing how the people of this universe would recognize him. Besides, he needed directions and I feel I owe tribute to your chars~ :)**

_References__-_

*** Takadanobaba:** Yes, it is indeed a real place, lol

*** Gohan:** The Japanese word for rice

*** Tsukemono:** The Japanese word for pickles


End file.
